Cool Kids Don't Cry
by TheNocturnalAuthor
Summary: "Please," I choked out, gripping his shirt," please. I know you're not him." I took a breath and I couldn't even calm down. I felt an awkward pat on my back. I heard him say," Hey, um. You don't have to cry, dude." And I knew that just caused me to sob harder and keep his shirt in a grip as it was my only lifeline," Just let me pretend, alright?" T for language. One-shot.


_GUYS, I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY STORIES AT ALL. DON'T KILL ME. SCHOOL IS A BITCH._

_Also, I remembered this really sad picture of Dave and Dirk and I just really loved it because wow Striders are amazing. I love Striders._

_And I know this story is just like...shit._

_Also, I should really apologize to my followers if they read this story about my other stories. 1) School has been a bitch and I've been trying to update sometime, but sigh. Stuff happened. 2) My friend is better at everything then me whether it be looks, personality, grades, and even writing. And we had to do a short story for English and my teacher was just bragging about how good my friend did and should get published soon and become an author and basically made me feel like shit where I didn't want to leave bed._

_Anyway, have a Dirk and Dave somewhat brotherly story. I REALLY APOLOGIZE THIS IS A PIECE OF SHIT BECAUSE WOW IT JUST IS._

**_Summary: _**_"Please," I choked out, gripping his shirt," please. I know you're not him." I took a breath and I couldn't even calm down. __I felt an awkward pat on my back. I heard him say," Hey, um. You don't have to cry, dude." __And I knew that just caused me to sob harder and keep his shirt in a grip as it was my only lifeline," Just let me pretend, alright?" T for language. One-shot._

_**Disclaimer: **HOW COULD I OWN HOMESTUCK IF ALL MY WRITING IS JUST PURE SHIT?_

* * *

I looked at the guy in front of me. He was standing beside his friend, and I couldn't stop staring at him. The same blonde hair, same fucking anime shades. I even took my own shades off to see if it was real.

My chest started hurting and I quickly put on my shades. I noticed my hands were shaking and my legs were having a hard time keeping my body up.

Fuck no. I couldn't cry. Cool kids don't cry. Cool kids don't cry.

Bro taught me that.

Cool kids don't cry. Cool kids don't cry.

_But he's right there!_

That wasn't him and I knew it. I took a deep breath and even breathing hurt. Fuck. Why couldn't I just leave? I glanced over at Rose and she was smiling and hugging that other girl that looked somewhat like her own mother. But wasn't her mom either. Rose knew that, but she was still hugging her.

The other guy glanced at me and a smile came on his face. I couldn't handle it and I felt the tears and I could only see blurry hair. I turned around and tried to run away from him but he was faster and caught my wrist.

"You're Dave?" he asked and he sounded happy and I just couldn't look at him.

I ripped my hand out and I had to take my shades off because I couldn't see out of them anymore.

And I couldn't handle it and I just pulled him into a hug and broke down. Sobs racked my body and all I didn't even have the power to hold them back because he was just _right there, _but he wasn't at the same time.

"Please," I choked out, gripping his shirt," please. I know you're not him." I took a breath and I couldn't even calm down.

I felt an awkward pat on my back. I heard him say," Hey, um. You don't have to cry, dude."

And I knew that just caused me to sob harder and keep his shirt in a grip as it was my only lifeline," Just let me fucking pretend, alright?"

And there we stood, me and this guy that looked like Bro.

"Dude c'mon. You're Dave fucking Strider. He doesn't cry at all."

"Just stay here, please. Just pretend you're him. I need to see him again. I didn't say goodbye and I just want my brother back," I cried in his chest and I still felt the guy rubbing my back.

"But you're Dave Strider. You're _my _bro."

I shook my head. It hurt to talk. It hurt to listen to him. "Please just shut up and let me pretend you're him."

"You're a hero though! You shouldn't be crying on me. Look, I'm just a kid, I'm not anyone's bro."

"JUST SHUT UP," I shouted at him and clutched his shirt. "Please. I can't-" I couldn't whisper out the last part. I let go of his shirt and just collapsed on the ground. I didn't care if I didn't seem cool at that moment. I didn't care that my shades were on the ground or that I was crying.

I didn't care about the guy staring at me in shock because he thought _I _was _his _hero. I didn't care about anything.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at the person, seeing Rose. I wiped my face on my sleeve and stood up, bringing her into a hug.

"I apologize about him," she spoke and I could feel her rubbing my back. I wanted to leave. I didn't want to see him again. I don't care anymore. Who cares about if there's someone who looks like your dead brother and-

"Hey look, I'm sorry Dave," the guy said," I didn't mean to make you so upset over something. My name is Dirk."

I took a deep breath and grabbed my shades, placing them on over my eyes. "I know you're not Bro. I know you're not and I know you won't ever be. He's dead. But you just...look _so fucking much_ like him. And I just miss him."

"His brother was killed on this day," Rose told the two.

"Look little dude," the girl said and swung her arm around my shoulders," it's cool missing your bro. But me and Dirky here never had parents or siblings. Oh yeah, I'm Roxy by the way."

Rose gave a small smile," It was a pleasure to talk to you Roxy."

"Same to you Rosie."

I went under the girl's arm, grabbing Dirk's hand and dragging him out of earshot of our friends.

"What's up Lil' Man?"

I gave him a hug and sighed," Thank you. Just thank you for existing."

"Glad I could help then," he ruffled my hair with a laugh and looked at me.

"Sorry about the breakdown."

"Happens to all of us. Okay, well maybe not _all _of us. I really don't understand the whole being close to your brother thing, but hey it's still cool," he gave a shrug.

I heaved another sigh," Bro was just the only person that was my real friend for like a long time. 'Till I was about ten?" I nodded slightly. "Yeah. I didn't have friends until I started talking to Rose and two other people that aren't here yet named John and Jade. Anyway, thanks."

"Hope to see you again Dave."

"You too Dirk."

Okay, so maybe cool kids did cry sometimes.


End file.
